Prodigal
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: He is a boy who catches Davenports attention, but why is he so important?
My lips, they are dry... The air is so dry and pure, there is no moisture, I think to myself in a haze. I slowly open my eyes, seeing that I am in a tube, wearing nothing but some white boxers. My hands press against the glass, trying to find a handle or button to get me out of the restrainment container, well that's what it feels like. I look around, through the glass. I am In a Lab, a very high-tec lab. For some strange reason, I can hear footsteps, they have got to be at least 20 meters away. I close my eyes, sensing someone entering the room. I close my eyes and relax my arms, opening my eyes just enough so I can see but not enough It is obvious that I am awake. The person is a girl of average height, sighing, annoyed about something, cant quite make it out yet, my hearing is very sensitive. Another person enters the room, a taller guy, can't be older than 17. He walks over to my containment chamber, as he does so, I close my eyes fully. I hear a few taps on the control pad and then the boy says "I know your awake", I open my eyes, banging on the glass. "Where am I!" I shout, the boy just stands there, continuing to tap on the control pad. The girl walks over to the containment chamber, saying "It's okay, you are safe now", I look at her in rage and confusion, "I'm safe? Oh sorry, just waking up in a container I can't get out of, doesn't feel very safe to me." I say while laying back down, my eyes looking up at the ceiling. The boy butts in, "Well, we would open it but the amount of radiation you are giving off is lethal to anyone in a one mile radius", I look at him, "Lethal... really? Well... I feel just fine" I reply. "Well, we are trying to figure out why you are fine... and generating a lethal amount of radiation" The girl says, crossing her arms. "You should be fixed in a couple of hours" the boy says. "Anyways, my name is Bree and his is Chase" the girl, Bree says. A few minutes of awkward silence later, Bree says "I'm going to get some Coffee, want some?" and Chase replys, "Yeah, black, please... In my favorite mug as well". Bree walks out normally, and my eyes follow her until I cant see her anymore. I then look up at the ceiling.

A few hours later

"Im bored!" I drag, as I have been saying as Chase just stands there mauling around with the control panel. "Damn, you are so annoying" he says, I look at him, saying "Well, atleast Im not boring enough to stand at a panel for hours". He rolls his eyes at me and then I just look up... "Aah!" I jump, a pain in my neck shoots, making me bang my head against the glass and then falling back down. Rubbing my head with one hand and rubbing the back of my neck with the other, I ask "What did you do?" angrily. I look at him as he replies, walking from behind the control panel to the over side of the containment chamber, standing beside a middle aged man who i didn't notice came in, the middle aged man says, "You have been fitted with a micro-chip, stops the radiation and also gives you some... powers" he says awkwardly while gesturing in the air. "Powers? So i'm going to be like Superman" I reply. "Ha!" the man laughs, "Not that powerful" he says, "This guy" he says to Chase, pointing at me. "Anyway, can I get out yet?" I ask, the man says "Oh, yes" while walking to the back of the containment chamber and pressing a button, the container opens and I get out of it. "So..." I say as i look towards the exit that I saw Bree using before. Then I run with all my speed towards it, As i get to the brink of the exit, Chase grabs my arm as he caught up to me. "Get off me!" I shout, but within that moment, everything started to shake, then before i knew it, Chase was flung across the otherside of the room. The middle aged man was knocked over as well. Bree and and a taller guy, who must be Adam since she told me she had a stocky older brother, super speeded into the Lab, observing the situation, then looking at me, getting ready to attack. "Don't hurt him!" The middle aged man shouts as he groans on the floor. A few seconds later, I feel pain, a lot of pain. "Aaah!" I scream, my head hurts, like a migraine but 100x worse. Without noticing now, I am screaming, not able to focus on anything else except the pain and then... darkness.

* * *

Hey, tell me what you think, also please tell me if you enjoyed it and it is worth continuing.


End file.
